User blog:Dorsted/Summary LN 22
Note: Its not a 100% accurate version, but has the main idea of the chapter *This page contain spoiler, read only if you already finished the WN 22 *'LN 22 change, rearrange and add many events compared to WN 22' *Please link this page if you post the spoiler in another page. Chapter 1: Return and Report. Rearrange the order of the events of WN 229 *WN is Lilia PoV > Rudeus Pov > Rudeus talk with secretary > Rudeus talk with Orsted *LN is Rudeus talk with Orsted > Rudeus talk with secretary > Lilia PoV > Rudeus PoV The main change is that Zanoba is going to join to Rudeus in his travel to Kingdom of Dragon King (KDK), because is worried about Pax Jr. Chapter 2: Death God's Worries. *The person that go to KDK are Rudeus, Aisha, Eris, Zaboba and Julie (She joins because she dont want to leave Zanoba again after Shirone kingdom events) *The main objetive is to build another Rudo mercenary group, another Zanoba Store and talk with Randolph *The group arrives to KDK and meet Randolph and Benedict. ('''WN 230 part 2-3) ''Some changes are: **The Interaction between Rudeus/Benedict (WN) is changed to Zanoba/Benedict (LN) and is a little longer **Zanoba offer his help to Benedict and she accept Chapter 3: Introduction to the King Dragon Kingdom. *Searching for help, Rudeus and Zanoba are going to meet Shagar, the first commander of KDK and a Old friend of Randolph *They arrive to a training ground, but the general was busy training the soldiers *Meanwhile a man called Vio Von Dragon arrives and start to talk with Rudeus about Asura and KDK armies *Because the general is going to train until the sunset and Von dragon Surname also have power in the kingdom they leave to talk in another place, in the way, Rudeus think that he may be a apostle of Hitogami *In a restaurant, they start to talk about the situation of the country, how milis arrives in the kingdom and the weird movements of some countries *They depart and Rudeus return to the training ground but the general already left, so the group intall his base of operation. Chapter 4: The worst child *Rudeus is now in Asura to visit Ariel and reached to the deepest part of the kingdom, the king room and find a gatekeeper Doga *Doga says that the only persons that can enter are Ariel husbands, Luke Silphy and Silphy husband (Not 100% sure because Doga talks weird) *He dont want to let Rudeus pass because he need a proof the he is him, after a large discussion Ariel open the door and Rudeus enter *Because Ariel recently leave the bath and he is in abstinence mode, Rudeus suffer a bit *Rudeus already know that Ariel was responsible for the movements of those countries and he want that she stop so he can negotiate with KDK, Ariel easily accept *They talk about the past, after leaving the room he find ghislaine,The leader of the seven knights and a old man with long black hair (Sandor), they also talk a bit. Chapter 5: King of Dragon King's Kingdom. *Rudeus go to Asura embassy and they dressed formally (LN illustration of Aisha and Eris) (WN 230 part 1) *Then Rudeus meet the first prince of KDK, Kirkland Von King Dragon because the king is sick. (the dialogue transcurred almost the same that WN 231 part 2, Rudeus achievements, talking about protect Pax jr, How Rudeus can help about the situation of KDK) **In the Wn he meet the King *Almost in the end of the conversation the man that he meets days ago appear and discover that he is the king Stevio, and he accept the proposal of Rudeus (LN illustration) *Rudeus ask about the reunion of fews days agos and he say that he only want to know the real Rudeus *After that, Rudeus talk with Randolph (He become neutral, receive the ring to, plan to search Kishirika) (WN 231 part 3) *Zanoba give a doll of Pax made by Julie to Benedith and she cries (LN illustration) Side Story: Blue and Red. Is a short chapter *Roxy in the house was creating a test for the university, suddenly she feels a burning smell *Rapidly searching for the source, she arrives to the kitchen and find Eris *She wanted to cook a meal for herself but fail, Roxy use magic to clean the mess *Roxy prepares a meal for Eris (LN illustration), not the best but she eat all *Eris ask to Roxy if she can teach her the demon language, because now, Rudeus, Roxy and Eris are going to Demon continent, and she want to understand what its happening *She accept, also Roxy and Eris feels a little closer Chapter 6: Infiltrating Fort Necross. *Have the same event that WN 232 (Traveling to Atofe castle, meeting Moore and Atofe, giving the Asura and Orsted Sake and Atofe wants to fight) *The main difference is that in the end Atofe Kidnap Rudeus, flying away **In the WN the fight start against Atofe (ch 10 of the LN) Chapter 7: Showdown, Atofe Four Heavenly King. *Roxy and Eris looks how Atofe is flying away with Rudeus, Eris lost her composure and start to following atofe cutting his guard, but Roxy stop her and says that she need to maintain the calm *Eris Remember her training with Isolte of dont let her bloodlust to control her and decides to trust in Roxy, Roxy says this is going to be something like a ritual were Rudeus is the princess and she with Eris need to rescued him *After that appears the four heavenly kings of Atofe and they fight one by one (everyone is a least North king rank) *The first one have a skill lto see a fatal blow (Similar to Rudeus eye) but Eris defeats the first knight easily *The second one have a slime type of body, but with help of Roxy, Eris also defeat him *Also is explained that Eris Sword God Style is different to a Normal Sword God style, because was modified by the sword god to fight Orsted *The chapter finish when the third battle was going to start Chapter 8: The imprisoned of Necross Fortress. Rudeus PoV *Rudeus is throwded to a pink room that looks like made for a captive princess *After Atofe leave, Moore arrives and explain the situation to Rudeus *Explain briefly about Atofe past and the significade to be a Demon king (A being that must be feared) *Basically Atofe want to emulate the story of Ars (A hero that save a princess fighting against the demon king) *The reason that she capture Rudeus was because she minsiterpred when he says that he came in the name of the kingdom of Asura *Rudeus wants to be the role of "The princess thats help the heroe" to participate and Moore Accept Chapter 9: Participate, Princess Rudeus!" . *This chapter is short and was mostly a battle of Roxy and Eris against the other two kings (and is really hard to give a description) *In the end Rudeus arrives and heal them, and Atofe appear in a flashy way with the help of Moore Chapter 10: Fierce battle, Demon King Atofe. *The same that 'WN 233 '(Eris fight Atofe, Rudeus summon the magic armor, minced meat atofe, atofe remember the Original armor, Rudeus become a hero, The party, the plan to search Kishirika, Rudeus receive the black box) Side Story: We got Married. Same that the WN Chapter 11: The Fourth one. Same that the WN Side story: Dreaming young man with monkey. Geese PoV *Geese was drinking in a tavern and Hitogami ask why he send that letter to Rudeus (exposing that he is a apostle), he answer that he want a frontal battle against him *Geese is now traveling in the dessert of the Bergarit continent, with the help of Hitogami and is own experience, he evade every danger and arrives to a small village and ask about a man *He climb a hill and find a young man with long black hair (Kalman III) *He was waiting for a hundred of years the legendary monster Behemoth and fight him to become the greatest hero of the history and in a prophecy (Hitogami) says the he is going to find the monster here *The Next day Geese watch how the monster was defeated by that man and all the village claim that he is a Hero, but the Hero wasn't very satisfied with the battle, expecting something more legendary *Geese say to him that he know the location of the evil race Superd and Dragon God Orsted, and defeating both of them can transform him in the greatest hero of the history and he accept Category:Blog posts